It's Really Me
by BeckieEE123
Summary: R&D Story.
1. Chapter 1

**_I know these fics are slowly dissapearing from the site but I thought I might start a new one as a few idea's came to me. I've written a small introduction to see if anyone was intrested in a new fic, as there would be no point if no-one wanted to read it (: So let me know and i'll continue if i get any feedback. Thanks. Also sorry for not updating collide, just havn't had the motivation and idea's :)_**

A young Danielle Jones stepped off the train, 'Walford' the sign read, this was it, her new life.

Pushing herself through the barriers, swamped with bags, she caught herself on a sharp edge. She growled under her breath as she clutched at her hand. Slowly noticing the blood seeping to the surface of her skin. "Great" she muttered aloud. She picked up her bags and reclaimed her composure and quickly made her way out of the train station, bringing her hand to her mouth in attempt to stop the pain, concluding it was making no diffrence she let her arm drop to her side and shook it off.

Before even realising where she was, she brought her hand to the locket that lay against her chest and clutched it tightly in her fist. Looking up finally, she smiled to herself, the streets bustling with herds of market shoppers. Well this is it, time to find her. Time to start my new life, a new me, a new mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the response everyone, glad your up for reading it!**

The young blonde continued on her path towards the square, making her way through the crowds. She struggled with her bags, and concentrated hard on not falling, a great first impression to her new neighbours that would be. As she felt the people dispersing apart she pushed herself and bags more forcefully that she realised and fell hard onto the solid, cold pavement. Danielle sat for a moment, watching life continue, no one with a second thought for a stranger, as if nothing had happened, as if she wasn't even there. Hardly Telford, hardly _home_.

As she went to haul herself up from the ground, a man approached her. To Danielle, he seemed rather creepy, old and misplaced. "Okay are we? That looked painful." The stranger looked at her slightly menacingly, it sent a slight chill through Danielle. "Um, yeah.. fine thanks" she replied as she swung her large backpack over her shoulder and picked up the smaller carriers from the ground, from which some of her belongings had escaped.

The man watched as Danielle hurriedly picked them from the pavement and shoved them into her bags with great speed. He looked at what remained on the ground and noticed a rather formal document, he bent down, but before he knew it she'd snatched it from his hands and pulled it towards her chest "Don't." The man straightened himself up and looked at the girl, more than a look, he attempted to read her, wanting to know what it was about her that unnerved him. He pushed his hand out towards her, as her attempt to avoid eye contact slowly failed. "Archie, and you..?"

"Have to be somewhere, sorry." Archie watched intently as the girl walked past him in a fluster, slightly spooked. It confused him, what was with her? He watched as she walked away, towards the square and away from him. He saw as she looked quickly back, before continuing on her way. "Odd.." he muttered before making his way towards the CarLot.

Danielle sighed in relief as she looked back and watched him turn his back; he worried her, but why? She didn't even know the man? Danielle desperately wanted to change, stop being so easily effected by others, become her own person and not always be the shadow, the outsider. She decided to not let the short encounter dwell any longer and pushed it from her mind. She took out the small, crumpled document from her bag and rubbed her hand across it, in attempt to straighten the creasings. She ran her finger along the address. _The Queen Victoria Public House, Albert Square_. She looked up, and as she did, as if in some kind of twist of complete luck, the words matched exactly to the bold letters that graced the building directly ahead.

Danielle smiled boldly to herself. This was it, it was now or never.

She slowly approached the building, pulling herself and her things along with her. Bringing her hand up and onto the gold handle of the large red door. She gripped it firmly before inhaling deeply and adjusting her hair. Before she knew it, she began to panic. What must she look like? She probably looked terrible, only just coming from a 4 hour train journey, not forgetting her small clumsy sleep her hand had provided as she had leant against the train window.

Danielle looked around, what could she do? She needed to sort herself out; she needed to think things through. What would she do? Say? How should she act? As these thoughts raced through her mind she thought about the girl, the girl in the locket. Her mum. What did she look like? Was she how she imagined? Warm, bubbly, approachable? Danielle looked down at her locket before grasping it and delicately separating the two metal plates with her thumb nail. Her smile broadened as she beamed down at her. She closed the locket quickly, and held it tightly in her palm before releasing a long shaky breath. She needed her. She needed her to love her, to want her. She needed to look her best. This wasn't just anyone; it was her mother, the mother she never knew. But was constantly on her mind, she never left it.

Danielle looked around her, scanning the square. There was a cafe. _Perfect_ she thought. She could sit, think, and sort herself out. She made her way quickly towards the building, avoiding everyone and everything and focussing on her main priority.

She reached the cafe entrance and pushed hard onto the door and made her way in, pushing past a man who struggled to fit around all Danielle's bags. "Watch it.." the man hissed under his breath. Danielle looked back as he left the cafe with a quick pace. She watched as the door closed behind her and she made her way in further, heading for the counter. A middle aged woman stood behind it, she seemed friendly. She smiled at Danielle as she made her way over. "What can I get ya?" She asked as Danielle looked to the board that hung on the wall behind her. "Umm.. A tea would be nice, thanks." Danielle smiled at the woman as she handed over some change and made her way towards a free table. "I'll bring it over in a minute, won't be long." Danielle looked back and smiled before letting her bags fall to the floor at a table by the window, isolated in the corner.

Danielle finally sat down. Sighing in relief for what must have been the 100th time that afternoon. She looked around the room as she dug her hand into her bag, looking for her make-up. She noticed the people sat at occupied tables, in worlds of their own so it seemed. Reading a paper, some staring ahead in a complete trace and.. there was a woman, sat directly on the table next to Danielle, her head in her hands, breathing rather loudly.

Danielle watched as the woman lifted her head and rested her hands on the table in front of her. She looked.. upset. She continued to stare as the stranger looked around the café, finally meeting her eye. The woman looked at her a little longer than what seemed normal, Danielle quickly turned away, avoiding any confrontation. After several seconds of rooting through her make-up bag, finally finding a mirror, she looked back up. The woman was still looking at her. Automatically making Danielle feel uneasy. As soon as they made eye contact for the second time, the woman from behind the counter approached her table.

"Your tea." She placed the hot mug in front of the young newcomer. Danielle looked up at the woman and smiled gratefully before lifting it to her mouth. As she did she heard the same voice. "Do I know you? I haven't seen you before; I'm Jane by the way." Danielle looked up at her and placed her mug back onto the table and watched as the woman began to wipe down the table in front. "Danielle" she spoke.

Before Jane could reply a loud bang was heard as the door of the café swung open. Danielle watched as another young blonde woman came bounding in, scanning the café. She sighed as she set her eyes on the similar looking blonde woman that Danielle had encountered only moments before.

"Ron!" Danielle looked on as she made her way over to the woman beside her and resided opposite. "Ronnie, I've been looking everywhere for you, why did you leave? You know I was only trying to help." The rest of the stranger's conversation was a blur as soon as Danielle had heard that name. _Ronnie_. Danielle began repeating it over and over in her head until it was all she could think about, all she could fathom.

She hurriedly felt through her bag until she felt the small, slightly crumpled document. She scanned the text until she reached it, a name. Veronica "Ronnie" Mitchell. Danielle let go of the paper and let it drop to the floor. She lifted her hands to her face as she breathed out heavily. Before even a thought entered her mind, she turned to her left and watched as the woman bent down from her chair. Danielle looked to the floor, panic rushing through her as realisation set it.

**Any reviews would be great. (:**


End file.
